Japanese Patent No. 5329660 (PTL 1) discloses a system transmitting electric power in a non-contact manner between a power reception device mounted in a vehicle and a power transmission device provided to a charging station. In this system, alignment between a coil included in the power transmission device and a coil included in the power reception device, transmission of full-scale electric power, and the like are performed by transmitting various types of information between the charging station and the vehicle when the electric power is transmitted.